Inside Charlotte's Mind
by Mordecai501
Summary: Bill Cipher enters Charlotte's Mind to make forget she came to Clamberg but I doubt it failed.


Vendetta a green, evil girl was in her lab thinking her next scheme to get Charlotte to leave Clamberg for good. "Hmm lets see what fiend to make? Grudge, get over here!" Grudge is Vendetta's giant hamster fiend that acts like a sidekick to her. "I need a idea for a fiend for Charlotte." She said, Grudge just grunt. "I know, I will make a fiend that will enter Charlotte's mind, Yeah, a fiend that will erase her memory of her moving to Clamberg its genius this plan can not fail." Vendetta got her Fiend Mix and some ingredients. Yellow Paint, A Black Top Hat, A Black Cane, A Black Bow Tie, and finally A Pyramid-Shaped Cardboard. She puts all the ingredients and the Fiend Mix in a bowl. She stirs the batter and seconds later "POOF" A Yellow Pyramid-Shaped with one eye, A floating black top hat, and holding a black cane appeared floating above the bowl. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Vendetta smiled, "Charlotte wont expect whats coming." "Whats coming?" The yellow fiend said, "You, I made you to get inside Charlotte's mind to make her forget that she came to Clamberg." Vendetta said, "Now fiend tomorrow at school you will possess her mind and erase her memory." The fiend looked glad. "Okay, oh and by the way my name is Bill, Bill Cipher." "Whatever" Vendetta said like she diden't care. The next day at School, looked nervous as ever "Hello class, Please take a seat." A red bird fiend looked at him villianously, Charlotte a happy, blue girl from Vermont, enters the room. "Hello everbody!" She said," Are you ready Bill?" said Vendetta, "You bet I am!" Bill turns shadowy and phase into Charlotte's head. Lucky for Charlotte, she had no clue whats going on. She was just minding her own business, reading a book. "Hmm, I don't understand this." She read some gibberish words. Suddenly, she was transported into her own mind. "Where am I?" she wondered. Vendetta and Bill were facing right in front of her. "Your in your own mind stupid girl, you see I made a fiend that can get inside your mind and make you forget your memory of you coming to Clamberg." But Charlotte diden't seem to get the point. "Yippee! Im inside my own mind and that's a cute triangle you got there!" said Charlotte "I am not cute, so you better watch it girl!" said Bill Cipher, "Now lets go find that memory, Vendetta." "Okay!" said Vendetta, As they desend to a hall of darkness, Charlotte started skipping down a hall of doors. Each door contain a memory. She open one and it showed a memory of her teaching vegetables how to sing."Oh, I remember that day, eat your vegetables with every meal." She started to sing. She opened a another one. It was the memory of her being shrinked by Vendetta's slug fiend "I was so small, that I build myself a slide out of a pencil tee hee!" She said to herself. She started to walk down forward to a another door. She open the door, and it showed a memory of her introducing Buttons the hamster to the Giant kitty "Okay, Buttons shake hands with the Kitty." Buttons screamed and the Giant Kitty meowed loudly and started chasing Buttons. Back into the present time, Charlotte thought "Oh yeah, that was funny day." She said. Meanwhile, Vendetta and Bill are still looking for the memory. "Where is it?" said Vendetta, "I don't know, lets try this one." She open the door and it showed a memory of Vendetta thinking Charlotte was evil, so she filled a quiz on a magazine and taught her how to make a fiend, but it was a friendy fiend and it hugged people. "Boy was I wrong ." said Vendetta, Bill kept looking for the memory. He open one and it showed a memory of Charlotte asking for a pony "Yeah, I made Charlotte a pony that terrorized the entire town." As Vendetta going to open a another door, Charlotte approaches to them. "Hi, guys!" but the two ignored her and Vendetta open the door and it showed a memory of Charlotte moving to Clamberg. "I found it now fiend do your magic and erase it." Bill looked determined, Charlotte admires Bill's distinct appearance "A triangle" Bill tried to ignore, but it failed "Stop It!" Suddenly, his hands turned blue and tried to shoot rays at Charlotte, but Charlotte doge them and giggled, "How, pretty!" "Stop it" you know what im done." "Nooooo!" Shouted Vendetta "See ya" Bill then disappears to oblivion. A flash happened and the two girls were back in the classroom. "You coast me my fiend, why do you always do this?" And Charlotte replies "I don't know tee hee!"


End file.
